After so long I'll say I love you
by Mary Gurtena
Summary: Ib is sixteen, Garry is twenty-five. They haven't seen each other in seven years. Ib carries a burden of her horrible life. She has scars to prove it. The Gallery was one of the worst things that had happened to her, but she loved meeting Garry. She was also abused, and it slowly got worse as she got older. Can Garry heal the scars of her memories? Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Am I alright? No. Can you convince me that I'm alright? No. Do I want to be alright? ... That depends. I only need Garry to convince me of such a thing... I haven't seen Garry in seven years... I'll never see him again... Because I died before I met him. My rose wilted before he could see my alive in the Fabricated World... He found his way out of the gallery, because my spirit of the red rose guiding him to safety. Though he never saw me, I was his survival instinct. But... I was nine years old back then, I'm sixteen at the strike of twelve... Which should be~, now...

!

My eyes flashed open and I gasped, my body shot up at instinct. After many moments of shock, and several deep breaths, I sighed and slowly closed my eyes. I fell back on my red bed. I groaned and opened my eyes to stare at my pasty white ceiling. "It's... yes, another nightmare..." I whispered with tears streaming down the sides of my face, dripping into my ears. My eyes shifted to my alarm clock. The red numbers blared through the darkness of the room, reading nine thirty-six a.m.

I sighed, flinging my skinny legs off my bed and sitting up. I stared at the wall for a minute, still trying to recover from the shock of the rude awakening. I covered my mouth as I yawned and I stood up. I turned around to look at the girl in my six foot tall mirror. Do you know who I saw?

I saw me, in my tight red tank-top and crimson underwear. I walked around my bed to get to my closet. I pulled open the door and searched what I could see. I finally decided to wear my shaggy plain V-neck red dress that went just below my knees with straps that stretched from my neck to my shoulder. It was pretty easy to put on, and mother said that I could wear it on my sixteenth birthday, and that's today...

!

I trudged into the kitchen, only to find a note on the dinner table with a few cupcakes next to it and three roses. One red, then violet, and blue. I read the note first, I don't like to waste time on useless things like sugar and roses. Anyway, the note;

"My precious daughter, I'm sorry to not be there on your very special day, but we had to go to court to settle your father and I's divorce. The council would not allow any other day, and there sending him to jail for abuse. I'm so sorry honey. You will live with mommy in this same house we do now. Look at the bright side my red rose, we won't be beat anymore, and there will be no more stress involving him. And don't be nervous about going to the Art Gallery alone Ib. Love, your mom." I read aloud.

I stared at the note and re-read it a few times, and then shredded it before throwing it away. I took a plastic bag and carefully stacked then on top of one another, not caring about the frosting getting on the bottom.

I walked over by the door, grabbed my purse from the coat rack, along with my red hoodie to hide my shoulder. I looked down to see red heels that my mother had gotten me when I was fourteen. I could have spit on them if I were still nine years old, but I'm a young woman, not a child. So, I lazily slipped my feet into them. I rested my hand on my arm... where a scar remained from father's abuse...

Yes, it was very visible, but I was never insecure. The scar... ran all the way from the palm of my hand, all the way to my shoulder. This wasn't some sort of drunk abuse, the scar showed that it was purposeful.

"Yes. I remember the hell you dragged me to... Father."

!flashback!

"Mommy... mommy!" I screamed as my father cornered me in the basement, gripping the knife he had in his hand. No. I wasn't going to cry. Never do I cry. My knees were against my chest, my arms over my head. My tiny body was trebling and my crimson eyes were wide with terror burning in them. "GARRY!" I screamed. No. He wasn't coming. This wasn't the Fabricated World the two of us had been in. My mental red rose was being plucked as I was kicked in the shin. my sleeves were ripped, my red skirt had burn marks across the fabric from when father tried to burn me. "You sickening little thirteen year old!" he hissed grabbing my arm.

"Please stop daddy..." I choked. But, of course, he continued to torture me. He dug the knife into my hand, sliding it upward, being careful not to cut a vein and kill me. I released and ear-splitting scream, but held back the tears he was waiting to see flow like a river. He curved the knife and made a spiral shape going around and around my arm. He did this until it reached my shoulder. Blood. So much blood. This metallic smell in the air that was coming from the blood gushing out of my arm and dripping onto the cement ground of this dimly lit room. "Garry..."

!End!

"Mom wasn't home. I hadn't seen Garry in four years, but now it's been seven... Well shit... I miss him so much." I mumbled opening the door to the outside world. My eyes squinted as the sun tried to blind them. I looked down at my scar. I couldn't help but frown. I knew for damned fact that I'll never see Garry again. But if there was a chance, a slight chance we met again, what would her think? I'd never been to the Art Gallery since years and years ago, I just wanted to bring back memories, and to learn from them. Think things about those moments that I'd been through that I didn't think at the time. That sort of thing.

"Right then! Let's go." I said as I walked down the empty sidewalk.

!

I stepped in through the double doors that led to what I used to call hell. a tall man was standing behind the reception desk, before he could turn his attention to me, I made sure that the jacket covered my shoulder, as it did my arm. I casually walked over to him, my heels making a "clack" sound as my feet carried me forward. I stopped in front of his desk and the man hadn't noticed me until I did so. The man looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. He had told me what to pay, and me, always being prepared, grabbed the twenty dollar bill from my purse and politely handed it to him. In exchange, he gave me a pass that read "paid"

Funny, I didn't need one when I was younger. I guess security has tightened the last time I was here.

!

I stared at "The Hanged Man" painting that was hung perfectly on the wall. I didn't necessarily like it though. I looked behind me to see the same three headless statues that I'd seen before. Hah... they're not as scary as I remember. Then again, they were alive the last time I saw them. I walked down the hallway saw the couch I saw in in the evil gallery before things tried to break in to the room and kill me. I also passed "The Coughing Man" as I turned the corner.

I search the gallery to find the "Fabricated World" painting that I came here for. After I found it, I saw a tall man that was already there, admiring the painting. But... Wait... No way.

I ran over to the painting where the man was. There's no way I can mistake that purple hair and long coat... The man sensed a presence and looked over to me. But that man was...

"It's you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's you..."

Her eyes were as wide as they could go without popping out of her head. A look of shock like no other. Her lips perked into a small smile, that smile that I'd missed so much. I was loosing balance from the thousands of mixed feelings, the swirling thoughts in my head, the increasing beats of my heart. I felt salty tears well up in my eyes from all the joy I felt right now. I quickly blinked away my tears and covered my mouth from the screams prying to escape my throat. She was here, with a smile of remembrance and happiness. If I were able to function right, I would be squeezing her as hard as possible right now.

"Garry..." She breathed. She looked as anxious as I felt. I ran to her before she took a step and wrapped my arms around her. She was still short, but she'd grow some. Her arms slid a crossed my waist so that she could hug me back. I felt like such a girl right now, when the tears escaped my eyes and dripped onto her shoulder. Her tiny fists gripped onto my jacket. I heard her ragged breathing. "Ib... Ib. After seven _long_ years." I pushed her away to examine her with a smile on my face. "Hey, your probably the taller than I last saw you, your hair's longer too! Oh, and-"

She laughed, cutting me off. Weird, not once had I ever heard her laugh before. Though, either way it's beautiful. "I missed you too Garry... Still have the same black roots I see." She teased. I chuckled and rand my fingers through my abnormal hair. "Yeah... It's just, wow. Ib, I thought we'd never see each other again." I muttered ruffling her chocolate brown hair. She grabbed my hand that was in her hair and held it there.

Though, I could have sworn that I saw her cringe when she looked at the painting... I shouldn't wonder why though, this place was like hell. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the picture that was the biggest part on our journey. By doing so, I earned a curious glance from the red rose. I dragged her to "The Lady in Red", silently admiring it. "Mary's big sis..." Ib said staring intensely at the woman, her eyes burning in remembrance. I couldn't help but be very puzzled about what she just commented. "How exactly is _that_ related to Mary?" I asked looking at the woman more intensely.

Ib wasted no time to explain. "Well, Mary and the Lady in Red were created by Guertena, correct? Every painting in the gallery that was living thought of him as their father. Or, that's at least my opinion. From what I could tell, Mary was very much a daughter to Guertena than I am to my father... He wanted to make Mary, my dad said that I wasn't what he wanted." she absentmindedly said, adjusting her jacket over her hand. For some reason she did that carefully. Strange. "Ib?" "Hm?" she asked, averting her eyes. 'Her... Her father...?'

"... Never mind... Oh! Didn't I promise to take you out for macaroons if we escaped the Fabricated World? I did didn't I? Ever since we left the gallery, I've had at least two with my in a certain handkerchief in my coat, just incase if I ever saw you again..." I said a bit embarrassed. If she were a cat, I could tell her ears would've perked up by the way that she looked at me with those cute eyes. "Macaroons? My handkerchief?" she stared at me as if to ask "are you offering?" I smiled and dug through my coat pocket, pulling out the beautifully laced handkerchief. By the time I looked at her, she was holding out some sort of sphere shape wrapped in golden tinfoil.

I looked at her confused. She merely grinned. "After we've looked at more painting and sculptures, we should go somewhere today, then we'll eat. Okay? I already saw Abyss of the Deep when I came here, and the Selfless Guard, Lady Taking the Newspaper, Coughing Man, Beach Isolation, The Hanged Man, Glass of Antipodes, Fusion, Serpent's Spirit, and Fabricated World." she remembered with no trouble at all. I scoffed. Well, you've been all over the place haven't you now? You haven't looked at all the paintings in the same area at a time. You just go back and forth between the top a bottom floor. Well, I've only seen the things on the top floor. Have you seen Embodiment of Spirit yet?"

"You mean that rose sculpture? No, I was saving that for later. Can we look at The Reserved Seat and Death of the Individual first, then the rose, and leave?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. But we have to come back soon. I still wanted to see A Well-Meaning Hell." Ib nodded. "I saw a new painting here." she muttered. "Oh, what's called." I asked, genuinely curious. "... Mary."

!

"I think the rose was my favorite." Ib said digging through her purse. I ruffled my hair. "So, where to now?" I asked slipping her hood over her head to cover her ears from the cold wind we had today. I could have sworn I saw her blush. "Umm... Not sure. You got any ideas?" She asked zipping up her hoodie, turning her attention back to her purse. Then an idea struck me. "How 'bout a small Café? I haven't been to one in a while. Is that good Ib?" I asked with tints of hopefulness in my voice. She smiled zipping her purse up after she got what she needed. "Okay then, let's... Let's go. Hmm, the nearest one is about a mile away. Should we call a cab?" she asked. "That might be wise." I answered as we stood on the sidewalk.

"We can eat on the way." she said, gaining up on me, making two of her steps match every step that I took. "The macaroons?" I asked. She kept her eyes on the street. "Well, yeah, but I have something too. In that golden tinfoil I have in a ball shape, it's got orange flavored dark chocolate. 'Healthiest chocolate' they said. What a lie, but I heard that it still tastes good." she said with a grin. I smiled with her. "Sounds good too." I added.

"Have you ever had it?" She asked looking to see if a cab was nearby yet. "Well no, but I assume you have?" I said as well as asked, not really sure if that was true or not. "No, They were selling it near the art gallery so I said, 'why not?'" she signaled to a yellow taxi that nearly passed us. " Ah. So it'll be the first time for the both of us." I said stepping in the taxi with her. She leaned up to the front seats. "Nearest café please." she said as the driver headed straight forward.

"Sure thing girly..." after a few moments of _perfect_ silence, "This boy here your lover?"

I felt my face get hot as I glanced at Ib to see her face turning as red as her eyes. "What?! Oh no sir, he... He's my best friend!" she said a thousand times more calmly than how I looked and she felt. "That's what all the couples say. Next time they happen to meet me, I see 'em with two kids with the person they claimed was their 'best friend'." The beer-belly driver bellow as he punched the gas pedal, making Ib and I get pulled by gravity, our backs hitting the torn, dirty, soda smelling back of the seat. "Slow down! You _trying_ to get us in a car wreck?!" I yelled grabbing Ib's tiny hand. I glanced at her and she looked a little nauseous.

"Wanting to protect your woman eh?" he joked. "Sir, it's not like that." I stated, getting a little sick myself. "Then there's no problem then." he said as he wasted gas, going at an illegal speed. "We... we should've walked a mile..." she said, gripping onto my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Garry opened the car door and fell on the cement in front of Ligina Café. I collapsed right beside him. We looked at each other for a while. He stuck his hand out to me. "Never again?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Never _ever..._" I agreed. He stood up and helped me do the same afterword. I dusted off my skirt and blew my bangs out of my face. "Well _that guy_ sure as hell was a drinker." I sighed flattening my hair with my hands. He guided me to the entrance and opened the glass door for me, a bit surprised by my language. "Clean your mouth Ib, now come on... Oh, hey, your knee's bleeding." he said as we walked in. I looked down at the scrape and merely shrugged.

"Hey Garry, I'm not nine anymore. It could be worse. Believe me when I say that I would know..." I muttered as a woman in a tennis looking hat with the café logo greeted us and took us to a seat. I loved this place already and I've never been here before. The tables and chairs had legs that were a lot taller than normal. As Garry say down with no trouble and I had to put a little effort into getting into my seat, Garry stared me down a little, after he noticed I was intimidated, his gaze softened. When I paid attention, I noticed that he had his jacket off, it hung over the back of the chair. I shifted. "Did I say something?" I asked. "Er-Well, not really. Well, yeah. Your rather odd. Also, aren't you going to take off your coat?" he asked as a man in an apron with the logo on it came to ask our orders.

"I'll have Macchiato, a little extra foam." Garry sighed, twirling a curl on his bangs that covered his eye. "Feelin' tired today Garry?" the man asked writing down what he requested. "Not today, it's just the mood." he replied grinning at the man. "And who's the lady and what would she like?" he asked grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Ah, Ib. I'm Ib. And... I'll have Iced Coffee... Uh, please." I timidly pulled my hand away. Garry looked pissed now. "Hands off Garret. Your like a million years old." he hissed to the man who I assume it Garret. Garret looked rather insulted. "Well then. Sorry to push you to uneasiness young lady, I had no idea Gary was willing to settle down." he cooed.

Garry and I blushed again. "Ah, n-no Garret. It's not like tha-" "I can see it already! Purple haired children with red eyes painting a world of wonderful pictures with beauty in their veins!" he said dramatically, interrupting Gary. "You two will be good paren-" "Garret. I swear that if you do not shut your mouth right now, you'll leave the café without one." Gary threatened. While those two argued, I thought a little about my parents and how they were to me... My mind was in another world of memories.

!flashbacks!

"Just over there, we're almost there..." my mother muttered. the two of us were in the garden on a fine Sunday morning _without_ father's abuse. Though, mother did have a black eye, and I had slit knees that had to be stitched by mother. "Can I look now?" I asked fidgeting as her hands guided me to where mother pulled me. "Almost honey." she said, her voice ringing like wind chine in a spring breeze. "A~nd, Now! Ib look!" I uncovered my eyes and gasped. Few nerves made my lips curve into a small smile. "Aren't they beautiful?! Happy eleventh birthday Ib." She said with her contagious enthusiasm.

Every kind of flower in the garden was replaced by red roses. All of the bluebells, daisies, tulips, and other flowers galore were gone, replaced with a flower even better. Red everywhere. "Mom I just... Than-" she put a finger to my lips. "I am in no need of thanks... Ib, your smile is all I need to be sure. Your smile keeps me going." she said, her smile faded, but wasn't gone. "And I hope-NO! I _know_ that the two of us will make it through. And when he's gone, we can be happy everyday." ... I used to think that she was right...

!five/hours/later!

I cried. for the first time in a really long time, I cried. "Leave Me Alone! I Never _Asked_ To Be Born To You!" I screamed as father threw beer bottles at me, every one of them shattering when they hit the wall behind me _if_ I dodged them. After he got tired of missing his target from fifteen feet away, he grabbed a larger shard of glass and stepped toward me. "If only you hadn't opened your smart ass mouth." he growled. I curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. "PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW!" I screamed with my head in my hands. He came closer. I could tell because his footsteps became louder every time. He laughed, ever so cruelly.

"Oh no, I won't kill you. What I _will_ do, is make you suffer... Happy late eleventh birthday." And, ever so slowly, he dug the glass into my shoulder. I screamed to loud that I thought that the cement walls were sure to crack and that father would go deaf. Blood made a circle on my shirt around where I had been stabbed. That circle grew every second as more and my blood gushed from me and louder screams traveled from my lungs to my throat, and escaped my lips. Father pushed the glass in more and then, it broke through the bone tissue, and he then scrapped the bone. I kicked, thrashed, and screamed. Sadly, my attempts meant nothing.

"GARRY! GARRY!" My voice became scratchy and tears flowed even faster. I had to cry, just this once, I had to show weakness. I didn't want to, but the pain damn near killed my sanity, so it couldn't be helped. "Fuck You! FUCK YOU!" I screeched. Blood dripped from my shoulder to chest. That metallic smell again, I always thought that he'd get tired of me and kill me. But once again, I was wrong.

!End!

My gaze was sitting outside of the window as I felt the scar on my right shoulder and the snake-like scar on my left arm, both being covered by my red jacket. I pulled my hands away in remembrance. My elbows were on the table and my hands holding head so that gravity couldn't pull it down. Then, a hand slid in front of my face and snapped it's fingers at least two times, and that was enough to pull me out of my trance. My head shot up and my focus was fixated on Garry who was leaned across the table to snap me into reality. "Ah, sorry." I muttered.

A woman that was about Garry's height brought us what we had asked for. As I took a slip of the iced coffee, my mind wandered my future rather than my past. "Well, I _do _want a child or two in the future." I whispered to so quiet that barely even I could hear myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh~! I've been waiting to write about this part because of the seventh grade exams that controls over half of my grades! Augh! I have just been, HITTING THOSE BOOKS! Even as I speak (type), I'm studding at the same time. :P I hate it! And I'm sorry to have made you wait, but this is where the worst drama comes in... (Keeps you at the edge of your seat don't it? LET THE PLOT TWISTS BEGIN! Hehehe)!

What we have so far; 1. Ib's dad abused her. 2. (Read to find out) 3. (Read to find out)

!

After we left Old Man Garret back at his café, Ib had waited for another taxi, just to get on my nerves. While we waited she had asked to go to my house, which, I was okay with. But were her parents? But then I remembered.

!"flashback"!

"Well, Mary and the Lady in Red were created by Guertena, correct? Every painting in the gallery that was living thought of him as their father. Or, that's at least my opinion. From what I could tell, Mary was very much a daughter to Guertena than I am to my father... He wanted to make Mary, my dad said that I wasn't what he wanted." she dozed after that, glancing at her jacket every so often. That's what made me curious. She looked self conscious. She wasn't like that back when I met her seven years ago. I know for a dammed fact her father has something to do with it. She used to be silent and brave, now she spills her thoughts, which is healthier for her, and she seems happier around her compared to those years ago.

!end!

But what about her mom? I brushed the thought off, hoping to remember to ask her later. "Well, I live in a REALLY small apartment so..." I muttered self consciously. She saw this, and smiled. "It's fine. I actually prefer it. I'd rather live in a small place than I big one." she huffed with a chuckle afterword. We talked about the small things in life. For example, Our jobs, our favorite foods, our living conditions. But things got complicated when our subjects went to Mary. "I wish... I wish that we could've taken her with us. I mean, all she wanted to do was to leave the gallery and lead a normal life." Ib sighed as she signaled to another taxi. And hey, guess what? This female driver wasn't drunk, nor beer-bellied. And the leather seats were perfect.

"Oh. I forgot to tip that other guy. Heh, all well." she said stepping in after I did. She shut the door opened her purse for money. She held a five doolar bill in her hands. "Where to sweetie?" she asked as Ib tipped him. She shrugged. "Where do you live Garry?" she asked with a straight. "The apartment building on third Chaduke street." I said relaxing in my seat a little. "Gotcha." she said driving forward at a legal speed, which, calmed my nerves a bit more. I felt a vibration in my coat pocket. It was most likely my phone, and when I dug through my pocket, that's what I pulled out. I flipped it open and pushed the green button to answer. "Hello?" I asked. "Ah! Gar-bear! So glad your there little brother!" The man on the other line screamed. "**No. I don't have time for this Dylan.**" I said to my older brother, holding the bridge of my nose.

Ib glanced at me curiously. In response, I held my hand up, telling her to give me a moment. "Aww! Don't be so me~an! I was just at Garret's café and he said that I just missed you! Anyway, he said that you got a girl. Can't wait to meet her! I was waiting for you to make me an uncle. How come that took so long!" he blabbed and giggled like a hipper active child on steroids. I was fuming at this point. That dirty old man Garret! "Nononono! You got it all wrong bro! First of all, we're not together. Second, even if we were, which we're not, I wouldn't have gotten her pregnant at the age she is! Your just like Old Man Garret!" I hissed. "Right... Anyway, regardless, I wanna met her." he said after settling his laughter. "No." I said hanging up.

We rode in silence. "So who was that?" Ib asked. I sighed, not being able to lie to her. "That was Dylan. Dylan's my older brother. Remember Garret? I swear that him and Dylan are somehow related. They're that much alike. It pisses me off." I said chuckling a bit. Ib smiled and tugged on my jacket, catching my attention. "Can I meet him? What does he look like? I didn't know you had a brother." She a mile of questions, as if she discovered a jewel in my life. "Heh, you really don't want to meet him. Though, he has long black hair that goes to his shoulders, blue eyes like mine, and he usually wears a blue scarf with everything he wears. He's my older brother, sadly, I'm the mature one but he's the brave one. He's two years older than me, he's twenty-seven." I answered all of her question as the taxi drove us to my place.

!

"Thanks again." Ib said as we left the car. I looked away, "Well, this is it." I said rather embarrassed. She ran ahead to a stairway. "Wrong one Ib. These." I said pointing to the flight of stairs in the opposite of the direction she headed. She turned and followed me looking around the area as we headed upstairs. We were in front of the door 378, which would be mine. I stood on my toes and my hand felt around the top of the doorway until it hit something cold and metal. "I always keep my key up here." I said pulling my hand back with a brass key in it. I unlocked the door and turned the knob, opening the door afterword. I ushered her in and shut the door behind me. Then we heard a dramatic sigh, making Ib shudder.

"Took you long enough to get home Gar-bear." Dylan said. His seductive smile appeared when his eyes wandered to Ib. I threw a long, hard, icy glare at him. Ib shrank behind me, seeing this man. "Don't look at her like a meal." I aid flatly. He stared at me with his oblivious look, but then started to burst into giggles. "Garret's right! She is the one! I _wish_ that she'd bear your childre-" I slapped his mouth shut. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked, releasing my grip leaving him to speak. "WellIwasabouttoorderfromGarretbuthetoldmeaboutyourvisitsoIdidn'tthinktwiceaboutleavingassoonaspossible! Andbesides,youprobablytookataxiagain. Youdon'texactlyownacar. AndIrememberedashortcu-" "My god, SHUT UP, **SHUT UP!**" Ib hissed. She saw the shock on our faces, in result she turned and blushed.

"Sorry! You're just... _so annoying_..." she muttered. Dylan and I just laughed. Now it was her turn to be shocked. Dylan's eyes were filled with tears at this point. "Garry...! This girl-HA! she's a keeper!" my fist collided with the back of his head. "Ow, but even so, I've never met a girl who's that honest except for our own mother." Dylan finished. "Wait, you guys have the same mom...? So then, You're Dylan right?" she asked. Dylan's eyes practically sparkled. "Ah! So Gar-bear has told you about me! I'm so glad!" he said with his signature smirk.

The phone started ringing in the kitchen so I dismissed myself to answer it. I picked up the black phone and asked, "Hello?" "Is Ib there?" a man asked in a stiff voice. I tensed up at the question. "Who is this?" I asked. "Does it matter? We know she's there so just give her the god damn phone." "Wait, 'we'? Who else is there? Why do you need her?" the questions raced through my head over and over. Ib and Dylan walked into the kitchen talking about something like a hair cut. I gave up, but I knew giving her the phone was a bad idea. I just felt it. I must have had some sort of worried or angered look, because they stopped talking to listen to what I was talking about now. I walked over to handed her the phone. "... What? No... No way. My mom's not like that. She wouldn't. Who are you?... You don't understand, without her-... Where am I supposed to go? I can't. What do you mean? ..." Ib pushed the end button and stood there, staring at the wall. "... Ib, honey...?" Dylan asked. I stared at her. "Ib?"

"My mom's in jail."

!

What we have so far; 1. Ib's dad abused her. 2. Garry has a brother 3. Ib's mom's in jail, but why?

And Dylan's moter mouth, this is what he said; "Well I was about to order from Garret but he told me about your visit so I didn't think twice about leaving as soon as possible! And besides, you probably took a taxi again. You don't exactly own a car. And I remembered a short cut!"

Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Dem Plot Twists Though;

1. Ib's dad abused her 2. Garry has a brother 3. Ib's mom is in jail 4. (read) 5. (read)

!

"What do you mean she's in jail?!" Garry yelled shaking my shoulders. "That's... Drugs, alcohols, weapons. She sold illegal things for the best of money. Those people on the phone, those guys bought things from her. As a favor to getting the things they needed, they warned me about it... Where am I supposed to live?" I muttered. I could have sworn that I saw Garry and Dylan exchanged glances, or maybe I was imagining it. "Well, an orphanage is definitely out of the question, so why don't you come live with Garry. I'm sure it'll be fun, like a long sleepover or something!" Dylan said trying to cheer me up, which it did. Garry smiled and nodded, the way he did in the Gallery to cheer me up after having that nightmare.

"Yeah! Ib, it's not live that could earn her jail time for the rest of her life. Maybe a while but... Ugh! I suck at this..." he said leaning against the wall. "Yeah, if anything, you made her feel worse. What he's trying to say is, it'll be okay. You'll be here until your mom gets out of the slammer. But until then, make yourself at home at my brothers place. Hey! We can even help you pack and bring your things here." Dylan said ruffling my hair. I tried to smile but it was hard to, considering the fact that my only mother-my only parent, was taken away from me. "But- Ah, I wouldn't want to trouble you or anything! Really, I'd be asking for too much!" I muttered in a panic. Only then had I realized how much Garry and Dylan looked alike because of the smiles they flashed to me, looking almost identical. "I'm offering Ib. Just stay here until... Just stay here." Garry pleaded rather embarrassed. "... Okay." I decided.

"It's all set then! We get in my car, go straight to your house, get your things and-" "Boxes? Directions? Dyl, you haven't exactly made a plan. You're just jumping ahead." Garry interrupted rather irritated. "Well smart-bear, Ib, do you have suitcases at your house?" Dylan asked. "Well, it's not like I need everything I own. I do have a suitcase, I'll just pack the things I need." I said. Dylan shot Garry a look of victory and pushed us out of the door. "Wait! We just got here!" Garry yelled, obviously missing the sweet comfort of his home. "We'll be back before you know it Gar-bear. Ib needs to pack her things and we'll be back here." Dylan said as he raced down the flight of stairs, pulling us with him.

He practically towed us to his car. For an adult, he seemed like such a child. Through the whole car ride, it only seemed to annoy the crap out of Garry, but, in a cheerful sort of way. Dylan talked about his wife and how they plan on having children someday. Honestly it was kind of sweet. "You better do it before you turn thirty." Garry teased. "Well, I should say the same about you Gar-bear. You no different than me. You're only two years younger." he hissed. "What about you Ib? You're still a fresh fruit. When are you going to have kids?" Dylan asked. I thought about it. "Whenever I'm ready for that kind of responsibility I guess." I mumbled. I haven't thought about it much, honestly. Sure starting a family was something that I wanted to do someday, but I want to make sure I find a person who will treat both me and the child like we mean something in his life. "Well that's wise of you." Garry said looking away. On the window's reflection I could see a look of jealousy. It got quiet in the car for a while, in fact, the rest of the car ride was in total silence.

The only time that wasn't quiet was when I told Dylan to turn left, right, or straight. When we finally got there, they whistled at the sight. I always leave the door unlocked because really, if something gets stolen, we wouldn't have cared. So I just threw the door open and stepped inside. Same old photos hung on the walls, bunny antiques of shelves, ect. I told the two to make themselves comfy because, for a girl, packing took a while. When I made it to my room, I opened my closet door and stepped inside of it, looking around for what my case could be hidden under. I looked through the racks of my dresses, and found my red sundress what had darker shades of red from blood and tears on it. I felt my chest tighten, but my face was blank, showing no expression.

!Flashback...!

My back was pressed against the cement wall of the basement again. What else's new? Oh, right. The new layers of blood on the ground from today. I wasn't crying, I wasn't going to cry. I was in pain though. father had just left me here with a knife in my thigh. He didn't cut through bone tissue this time or anything, but still. After a while, I learned not to talk at all. At this point, why should I talk? But... "Garry..." I sat there for the three hours and then cried. Not because of the pain, but because I miss him.

!

"No! I need to forget! NO MORE NO MORE NO MORE!" I yelled to myself in anger. I sighed remembering the scar on my thigh. "I just... need to forget." I scolded myself. I thought that I'd thrown that dress away though. Huh, I guess not. I must have made up a memory like that to comfort myself after putting it away. "Tch!" I wasn't surprised at this point. I just threw outfits in the suitcase, ran to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, and ran downstairs with my leather suitcase in hand. I saw Garry trying to keep his brother from breaking anything. "Okay. Let's go." Garry said after seeing me. I opened the door and locked it after we were all out.

!

The car ride was silent. After we made it back and went up the wooden stairs and into the apartment, I just looked around. "There's a guest room over here." Dylan said as we entered the living room, he pointed to one of two doors that were beside each other. "Sometimes I spend the night so Garry usually has this room prepared for me anytime. Because he never knows when I'll come crashing by." he said happily opening the door for me. Garry appeared beside me and took the bag out of my hands, placing it on the bed. I know he room's simple but-" "N-no! It's perfect. I just... Thank you so much for all of this." I said smiling at Garry.

Dylan's p.o.v.

Hmm. There's total chemistry. This'll be interesting. Leaving these two alone until her mom's out from behind bars. "Well! It's been nice meeting you Ib. You're a very wonderful young lady. I hope we will meet again. Goodbye. And bye Garry." I said walking out. I opened the door and shut it behind me. The cold wind rushed to my warm face. I pulled my blue scarf over my mouth but covering my neck at the same time. "Boo! I wish I could secretly film their brewing romance that sparked just now!" I muttered, opening the car door and slamming it shut after I was I the drivers seat. I just kinda sat there for a while before driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

I thought that you guys would want a sneak peek into Dylan's life, so here it is. Also, just a casual night with Ib and Garry afterwards, so get ready for IbXGarry moments, (sorta). This is basically an extra chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and one more thing. Dylan's really dense. I mean, _really_ dense.

!

Hm. There's total chemistry. This'll be interesting. Leaving these two alone until her mom's out from behind bars. "Well! It's been nice meeting you Ib. You're a very wonderful young lady. I hope we will meet again. Goodbye. And bye Garry." I said walking out. I opened the door and shut it behind me. The cold wind rushed to my warm face. I pulled my blue scarf over my mouth but covering my neck at the same time. "Boo! I wish I could secretly film their brewing romance that sparked just now!" I muttered, opening the car door and slamming it shut after I was I the drivers seat. I just kinda sat there for a while before driving home.

!

"I'm home!" I yelled stepping into my house. I was greeted by my beautiful wife. She kissed my cheek and looked more excited than usual. "Dylan! I got the greatest news! I'll tell you later! How's Garry? You called me saying that you were going to be a little late because you were going to see him. Remember how I've been sick a lot? Me occasionally being bitchy?" "Whoa, slow down Kristen. Garry's fine. I was helping his girlfriend move in with him... Somewhat. I just drove us here and there. And yes I remember you being bitchy. It's not like you at all. Just tell me what you want to tell me now, you look like you're about to burst anyway." I sighed remembering her demanding attitude and bossy self. She never used to be like that at all. So much that I have to keep saying it.

She took a breath in and out. "... Okay. I'm pregnant!" she was practically glowing. I hugged her tight, and didn't let go. I didn't want to let go. "With triplets." she added. I felt blood drain from my face. I stepped back a little, still holding her arms though. "Wait... What! Nonononononono I mean, I'm happy, just- that-trip-... Eh?" She began laughing. "Kidding! Kidding! I'm kidding. Just one." "Eheh... Not funny..." I said hugging the crazy woman that I call my wife. "How long have you been?" I finally asked. "Two months." "Ah, so, seven to go... Shit." I joked.

!

Ib and I were at the movie rental called Family Video. "Why Saw?!" I asked as she handed me the movie. "Because were watching a horror movie and this is one of my favorites." she said looking at the Freddie movies. "Or, were you gonna choose a chick flick?" she asked sarcastically. "N-No! Why would I? Saw is just too graphic! How about... The Walking Dead?" I asked picking the movie off the rack. "Kay then. Not too graphic but not, _not_ graphic either. This'll work." she said putting Saw away, much to my relief. I was still searching through some horror movies, and made faces at some of the covers. I turned and saw Ib talking to the store clerk. A tall slender blonde teenage guy. I dismissed the thought, but listened after hearing, "So princess, got any plans for tomorrow night? I could show you a _real_ good time." he said seductively.

My eye twitched. "Sorry, but I came here for a movie, not a man hoe." she stated flatly. "How insulting. You'd actually be my hot first." he muttered. "Oh, so you've had ugly Bettys in your bed instead of hotties?" she said shoving the movie to him. I started walking over to them. "No, you'd be my first of all women. You're just a hot one, and I-" I pounded my fist on the counter. "You're so lucky that I don't pound your thick head into the ground right now. You don't tell a woman she's hot. She's not a temperature. Now you stay away from her. Hell, do you even know her name?" I asked with a voice full of venom. He shuddered. "Sorry, I didn't think that she was taken by anyone..." he stuttered. "Just tell us what to pay." "Fine!"

!

"What a douche bag." I said as we plopped on the couch. Ib nodded and tossed me the DVD. I got up and opened the DVD player and opened the case to the movie, and with my shaky hand, I put the DVD in and closed the player. Ib rubbed her hands together. "I've seen this movie too many times for it to be funny." she said with a slight smile... or, smirk... Shiz... "Remember your handkerchief? The one we talked about earlier? How I had Macaroons wrapped in it?" I asked. Her head perked over to me. "Yeah." she said tossing me the golden tinfoil ball at me. "And remember that?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Let's eat and watch the movie." she said grabbing the remote.

!

Ib's p.o.v.

Garry was clinging onto me, as if his life depended on it. His arms wrapped around my neck, his face buried in the base of my neck. It was... cute, really. I mean, so was the way he stood up for me back there at the movie rental. "Garry..?" "Yeah?" He whined. "The movie's over." I said twirling a black root on his purple hair. "I not falling for that again." he muttered. "I promise that I mean it this time." I said patting his head. He looked up at me, his face only a few inches from mine. I felt blood rise up to my cheeks. "..." There was silence as we gazed at each other. Then, "Ah, um s-sorry. Here's the handkerchief I kept for so long." Garry pulled away and sat up, handing me my handkerchief and staring at the credits going up the screen. 'Darn. I was so close!' I thought as I buried my face into my hands in total embarrassment. "Yeah, thanks." I said hiding the sadness in my voice.

"S-so! Should we eat dinner?" he asked getting up. My head perked up. "Yeah. I'll make the tea. Just tell me where things are. Ah, I'll get some music to listen to while we prepare." I said walking off into my room. I dug through my suitcase and pulled out my iPod touch. I skidded into the kitchen. "Ah, nice." he joked. He told me where to get everything I needed. I turned my music on and set it to random, because I like to be surprised. Sk8er Boi came on, and then Walk Away, Breaking Free, and so on. The song that caught both of our attentions was When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars. "This songs creatively beautiful." Garry said smiling a bit. I nodded. "Can you dance?" he asked. My heart pounded when I turned around to see him holding out a hand with a one of a kind smile. "No." I said out of all truth. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?" he asked.

Garry's p.o.v.

She took my hand and smiled. The whole time she stared at her feet, trying not to step on mine. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "I don't care if you mess up, just focus on me. That's the most important part." I said a little embarrassed. I felt myself blush a little. A few times she'd stumble, but she got the hang of it. "Where did you learn?" she asked. "I just learned from Dyl. He learned from his ex girlfriend." he answered.

The song ended so we awkwardly shifted away from each other. "Lucky the tea didn't burn right?" she asked blushing with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

An emotional day with Ib and Garry. This takes place seven months after Ib moved in with Garry, which means Dylan's baby is gonna be born soon. Oh! And please PM me about my grammar mistakes, that would help me a lot. Dylan's not going to be in this chapter, sorry. This story is supposed to center around the lovely future couple, that is Ib and Garry. I put Dyl in there for the funzies! (language arts teacher taught me that word) And one last thing, I barely write lemon, so, there's only a brief notice of lemon... Sorry. Gomen ne... The point being, I'm VERY rushy on making out and things.

!

The hot water slid down my body with ease as I stood in the shower, my hair completely soaked, my damaged body, fully visible. I've been living with Garry for a months now. and I've been making myself at home for little by little. I'm starting to feel right at home, what with the dinners, the conversations, the laughs, sharing memories, Dylan's surprise visits, Garry's smile... I shut the water off and opened the glass door to the shower. I stepped out, and smelt sweaty smell, my body getting dry, yet moist by the steamy room. I grabbed a towel from a cabinet and wrapped it around my body. After a while of standing around like a confused idiot, I exited the bathroom. On my way, Garry and I passed each other in the hallways, avoiding eye contact, for _obvious _reason. I opened 'my' bedroom door and stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind me. "I hate water..." I mumbled, letting go of the towel, letting it slide down my body. "Yikes... Get those dirty thoughts out of your head Ib!" I hissed at myself with a blush.

!

Half an hour later, Garry and I were watching, "The Zodiac Killer", MUCH to his disagreement. He was braiding my wet hair, trying to avoid the screams from the screen. That's when it hit me, "You... didn't see anything... Right?" He looked at me confused. I sighed. And the bubbles go "pop pop pop". "When I was in a towel genius." I muttered. I just hoped he said no. Now, don't be crude! I mean scars, not... _other things... _He violently shook his head with a blush. "No. I looked away." he panicked a little. I sighed as a flood or relief washed over me. "Sorry to be so... awkward." I winced at the violent kill on the TV. He said that it was fine, and tried pulling my bangs out of my face. "Looks like we're gonna be catching up on lost time for a while, huh?" I asked trying to wave the fog of awkwardness away. He smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah... Can I ask you something?" he asked. "Of course." I stared at the screen. "Look. I could tell you we're lying about the reason your mother was in prison. Why did she really get locked up?" I froze in my seat, then sighed. "My mom... had it rough as a kid. She killed people and sold her body for money as a teenager. She didn't sell her body anymore after she found that she was going to have me. She still killed though. My father basically bought her, but was stuck with her after I was born. That upset him. A lot. He just wanted the pleasure. Not the package with a child that was his. My mom was in a owner's contract, which is where a sex slave can't run from the buyer. Mom got so sick of him and the pain and sadness that took over mom and I's lives. My dad's not in jail. Neither is my mom." I sighed after seeing Garry's shocked and saddened face. "You see... my mom killed him, committed suicide." I didn't make eye contact with Garry for a long time. Finally, he said, "So, your mother... She... I'm sorry." I shook my head. "She's in a better place, and my father's in the opposite place as her. They're far apart. And that's good."

Garry stroked my wet head. He hugged me from behind and kept muttering that he should have just kept his questions to himself. I told him that it was okay with a blush on my cheeks from the embrace. Then, I just snapped with romantic hormones. "Dammit Garry!" I yelled turning around to look at him. His face had a startled expression. "W-What?! I'm sorr-" I interrupted him with my lips crashing into his. I was frozen by my own sudden action, but much to my surprise, Garry continued the kiss with full out bliss. His tongue traced my lower lip, politely demanding entrance. I slightly parted my lips, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth. I mentally moaned. 'This could go on for hours on my watch' I thought pulling at his hair. He unzipped my jacket, making me panic. I quickly pulled away and gasped for air, falling on the couch as I man died on the movie. I stared off into space as Garry just stood there, holding his face in his hands. "Sorry." we muttered at the same time.

I sighed. If it was gonna happen between us one day, he needed to know about my conditions. "Garry. I didn't push you away be cause I wanted to. I just... Just look."

Garry's p.o.v.

By the time I saw her, her jacket was off, and the first thing I noticed was a... scar... a long snake-like scar that wrapped around and around her arm. I'll tell you, this is a first for me. I saw another on her shoulder. Her head was hung, her bangs covering her face. "I just... felt self conscious. My scars are, few, but deep. I'm sorry I forced myself on you, then pushing away. I just hadn't though it though. I just..." I couldn't see her eyes, but I saw a tear stream down what I could see of her cheek. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Ib." I walked over to her and cupped her cheeks with my hands, lifting her face to look at mine. "You're perfect the way you are with your insecurities and scars. Listen to me. Ib. You've only been in my life again for a short while, but it feels like a lifetime. I find you walking in the kitchen every morning in your pajamas half asleep, your blushes a Dylan's remarks, your reassuring smile to pull me through a rough day, your modesty when anyone complements you, _everything_ about you is something I love. Everything about you is _worth_ loving! The good and bad, rights and wrongs you are, it's all worth loving, admiring, cherishing. Scars or no scars... I love you Ib." I poured my heart out to her.

I pulled Ib to my chest, holding her tightly. I felt something wet soak through my shirt, Ib started trembling. Then I realized that she was crying. her hands gripped onto the back of my coat, her face burrowing deeper into my shirt. "Gar... ry..." her cries were silent, but teary. I had only seen her cry once, and that was when a character that she like dies in a horror movie we watched seven months ago. This was different. "I love you too." she didn't hesitate at all. I lifted her face to mine, and kissed he passionately. She moaned and pulled my ragged coat off. I stumbled backwards to my bedroom door, and turned the doorknob, still kissing her. I kept walking backwards pulling her with me until my leg hit the edge of the bed, making me fall backwards. Naturally, Ib fell with me, on top of me. And believe me, things got_ hard..._

!

"Mmm." I groggily sat up, and looked around. "Was that all... A dream?" I asked myself. "Nugh..." "What...!" I looked down and saw Ib lying there sleeping in a peaceful manner. I don't think my face has ever been this hot. I'm sure that I was as red as a bell pepper eater. It's not the fact that she was here that made me blush, it was the fact that she had nothing on, and the I realized, I didn't either. "We didn't..."

!flashback!

Ib moaned as I played with her, my fingers getting wet in the process. "G-Garry... Stop teasing me." she muttered. I shuddered. "Same to you." I said switching the position to where she was on her back and I was on top. "Wait." "Please? You got me so damn hot." I begged. "I didn't do- Ah! Garry!" she ran her fingers through my now messy hair. "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to go crazy on you."

!End!

"We did... Shit!" I covered my mouth, hoping that I didn't wake her up. But, of course, she sat up, the blankets to her chest, being half asleep as usual. "Garry? My head is pounding like crazy..." she yawned. I blushed, knowing that I was at fault for that. "Ib... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I muttered. "Why?" she lazily asked. "Ib. _Look. Down._" she lifted the covers and peaked under, the squeaked. "I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" she yelled coming back up, pushing the covers to her chest. "Are you saying that we..." "Had sex? Yes."


End file.
